Family is Forever
by mylissadp
Summary: KagomeXSesshomeru


_Kagome disappeared five years ago during a battle with dragons. Inuyasha mourned for only a little while and moved on with his life. He and Kikyo got back together and got married living happily with their three daughters and one son. Sango and Miroku also got married and had twins. Shippo left to live with his own kind. The group all still try and keep their ears out for any rumors of Kagome to possibly lay at least her body or bones to rest._

_Sesshomeru took Kagome to his castle after finding her nearly eaten by a Dragon. They mated and had twin pups. Now five years later Kagome is nearing the end of her pregnancy when she goes into labor and her old friends find her. as she is nearly ready to pop out her third pup, her sons defend her thinking the group are enemies and Sesshomeru shows up in Demon Dog form ready to kill._

_Kagome was breathing steady as she slowly sat down. She knew she could go no further and told her sons._

_Kagome: boys I can't go any further. It's almost time I need one of you to summon your father now._

_Sylon: mother we are almost there…_

_Syton: if I carry you would you be able to hold her in?_

_Kagome: I'm afraid not my boys. Listen summon your father through the link Syton and Sylon please go get me some large leaves. Syton when you've called your father, take my top and go clean it so I have something to wrap the baby in. I can go no further._

_Meanwhile Inuyasha and his friends were traveling looking for a demon that had tried ransacking their village and took off when Inuyasha tried delivering the final blow. Kikyo had kept Sango & Miroku's twins while they went. She erected a barrier to protect the village while they were gone. All three knew they only had nine days before the barrier gave out. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped. His nose was sniffing. Blood! Kagome's blood!_

_Sesshomeru was sitting in the new nursery awaiting his mate and pups return. He had just finished putting the final touches on the room for his newborn daughter-pup. Kagome would love it and the pups had been insistent the new pup was a girl. Suddenly his senses for danger went off from his pups. He realized his mate and pups were defenseless knowing some of the troll demons were in the areas close by. He transformed and headed out to find his mate with the palace healer on his back._

_Inuyasha: I smell blood close by! It's Kagome's blood!_

_Sango: are you sure Inuyasha? Let's go!_

_Miroku: hurry!_

_As they neared the area, there on the ground breathing heavily, was a very pregnant Kagome and she was sitting against a tree. Inuyasha stepped towards her but suddenly jumped back as a sword came down where he was standing previously. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku readied for battle as two half demon boys stood between them and Kagome._

_Inuyasha: who are you welps?_

_Syton: no concern of yours!_

_Sylon: get away from our mother mongrel!_

_Sango: please Kagome is our friend! We've been searching for her for five years!_

_Syton: liars. Our father is on his way as we speak._

_Inuyasha: who's your sire pups?_

_Syton: Lord Sesshomeru of the Western and Eastern Lands._

_A bulb clicked in Inuyasha's mind making him go into panic mode. A mated female, with pups, defenseless would bring about the male which would have no mercy killing them on the spot._

_Inuyasha: we need to leave now!_

_Sango: but Inuyasha….._

_Inuyasha: NOW!_

_Miroku grabbed Sango as Inuyasha grabbed Kilala and they bolted fast. Miroku knew exactly what was going on having known about demons his entire life. Sesshomeru was on his way this instant and would not hesitate to kill them all as his mate was defenseless with pups and ready to deliver another pup. Kilala transformed and getting them all out quickly. _

_A few minutes later Sesshomeru appeared in front of his pups with the healer at his side. Kata went straight to her Lady as Kagome was ready to push. Sesshomeru sniffed and found Inuyasha's scent. He wasn't enraged but curious wondering why Inuyasha had left Kagome just as he had found her 5 years later. He heard his mate crying out and was at her side while still ready for an enemy to attack. Finally a small cry came. A daughter-pup just as his sons had said. His sons took over watch as he held his newest pup and Princess of the Western Lands. He looked to his mate and they smiled at each other as Sesshomeru took her hand and gently kissed it. The healer made quick work getting Kagome stitched up and ready for transport. His sons were truly amazing and was positive his daughter would be just as wonderful and maybe like him because Kagome's temper made every nervous. He set their daughter in Kagome's arms and as everyone took off, all three males kept a watch out for any enemies. _

_Syton was his oldest and looked every bit like Sesshomeru and also acted like him. The only difference was Syton had Kagome's brown eyes. Sylon was the younger twin and his only difference was he had Kagome's short temper, other than that he was a mini version clone of Sesshomeru. Both pups had white hair and Sesshomeru's stoic features, unless Sylon got angry enough. As they neared the castle Sylon saw a small group of Ogres attacking. He and Syton went into battle while their father got their mother and newborn sister away from danger. Sesshomeru was proud of his sons and if you had told him 5 years ago or before that he would mate a human and have Hanyou pups he would have killed them on the spot._

_Kagome was worried about her sons but after the guards arrived Sesshomeru headed to battle after smelling Syton's blood. Kagome felt the guards push her in but she handed her daughter to the healer…._

_Kagome: take Saiya and hide quickly._

_Sira: but MiLady…._

_Kagome: Anton retrieve my bow and arrows NOW! Get going and if anything happens you know what to do._

_Sira: yes MiLady._

_Kagome: Anton go with her. This is going to be a bloody battle if those Ogres are where I think they are._

_Anton: yes my Queen._

_Meanwhile Sesshomeru and his pups were fighting when a loud blast behind them was heard! All three were in desperation to return to the castle to their Queen and Princess. Sesshomeru made the boys focus on the fight at hand knowing Kagome could handle herself until they got there._

_Kagome erected a barrier to protect the castle as she and the soldiers stood ready to defend the castle. In front of them was a small army of Ogres ready to fight. The soldiers stood beside their Queen ready for her command as they had fought with her before against the Ogres. Kagome knew it would be hard but they had to hold off until Sesshomeru returned. The Ogres ran towards them beginning the bloody battle. Kagome prayed for her children's safety above her own._

_As the battle continued the soldiers were heavily outnumbered and Kagome was wounded badly. Sesshomeru and her sons were still not back yet and she was worried they weren't going to make it out of this battle alive. Her kids just got to live their lives and if their lives ended so soon, she would not survive. Something caught her eye to the left, she turned to see Inuyasha prepping his sword for the Wind Scar attack. She ordered her soldiers to get inside the castle and everyone jumped away at once and the wounded were transported by Kagome with a flick of the wrist leaving the Ogers confused at their enemies vanishing._

_Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!_

_Kagome watched as the sword annialated the enemy. She was thankful her soldiers hadn't been hurt as she laid there trying to put pressure on her wound. A few guards surrounded her to defend her but before she passed out she said the they were her friends. The guards hurried Kagome into the castle with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku following. One of the guards was trying to calm down a baby and shoved the child into Sango's arms. Inuyasha took a look at the child to see it was a Hanyou and identical to Kagome! Black hair with silver streaks and brown doe eyes. The baby kept screaming and Sango couldn't get her to quiet down until the childs eyes locked with Inuyasha and she stopped crying._

_Sango: she stopped!_

_Inuyasha: Sesshomeru's pup. One look at me and she thought I was him. Give her here._

_Miroku: go ahead Sango._

_Inuyasha buried his niece protectively in his sleeve as he did his own daughter Kimiko when she acted like this shortly after she was born. The girl was quiet now and everyone headed behind a guard to see how Kagome was doing. Inuyasha could not figure out where his brother was or the two whelps. He knew it wouldn't be long before their return, and until then since he was a recognized Prince of the Western Lands now, he would keep an eye on everything for his brother. The soldiers reported to him constantly keeping the Ogres under watch now. A threat to the Queen was serious in any land._

_Meanwhile Sesshomeru was tracking a few runaway Ogres with his boys using the Ogres as practice for their powers. The boys had done very well but this last Ogre was hiding well. He turned away with his pups heading home to find his mate and pup. The closer he got the more carnage he saw. Apparently the battle had been bad but it looked like Inuyasha had showed up. He was grateful as Sylon smelled his mothers blood, his eyes went red. Syton shot off to the castle with Sylon and Sesshomeru behind him. He always lost it when his mother's blood was spilled. Sylon was a little more controlled but his eyes were still red._

_They entered a peaceful castle making them all relax. Sesshomeru could smell Inuyasha was there and smirked knowing his brother had stepped up with his own absence. The three headed to the hospital wing to find Kagome only had a few minor injuries. Sesshomeru let his family reunite while he sought out his brother. He knew Inuyasha had his own mate and pups now so he had nothing to worry about. He followed Inuyasha's scent to the study. He opened the door to find his new pup buried in Inuyasha's sleeve. He growled slightly to Inuyasha's amusement._

_Inuyasha: don't worry she hasn't woken up for hours. Might wanna take her so she can see you and stop thinking I'm you. (chuckling softly)_

_Sesshomeru: thank you brother._

_Sesshomeru had his pup in his arms as her eyes opened to meet his. She closed her eyes again, content with seeing golden eyes and silver hair. Sesshomeru knew it was a pack thing for newborn pups. He was grateful his pup was alright as his mate. A servant entered and Sesshomeru sent his pup to the nursery. The servant scented the child and scowled but obeyed his Lord. Inuyasha noticed the scowling servant and headed after the servant while Sesshomeru resumed his Lord Duties._

_Inuyasha saw the servant head for the dungeon instead of the nursery and headed after him trying to whimper to Sesshomeru for help. The servant was carrying the baby through a tunnel now and Inuyasha overheard a conversation trying to link with only Sesshomeru. The link connected as soon as Inuyasha recognized Sesshomeru as his Alpha. _

_Danzo: here. A Hanyou female._

_Sila: her blood does smell tainted of human. Her bloodline is strong._

_Danzo: of course. Now I need to stage the little brats death while you get away._

_Sila: she'll fetch a VERY high price at the auction._

_Danzo: be on your way before I am caught._

_Sila: why risk it all for nothing?_

_Danzo: I hate hanyou's and Sesshomeru's other two Hanyou bastards will be joining this one soon enough or be dead by morning. My fellow comrades agree with me and are helping me get those two pups or kill them in their sleep. The last one is Kagome. Food poisoning should do just fine for her._

_Sila: here. Should Sesshomeru find out about you four, take this dust and you'll be transported to me directly._

_Danzo: he trusts me and would never assume it was me, or even Sygor, Mifun, and Sontu putting the hanyou's on the black demon market._

_At this point Inuyasha felt something fly by him, and turned to find Danzo dead and the witch being held in the air by her neck. She was gasping for breath and Inuyasha rushed grabbing his beloved niece in time as the shrew dropped the child to try and remove Sesshomeru's hands from her neck. Sesshomeru snapped the womans neck and escorted Inuyasha to the nursery where Inuyasha laid his niece down. _

_Kagome found out what had happened and everyone that was involved, was killed immediately. Syton and Sylon were cooing over their newborn sister who was just watching her new brothers making funny faces at her. Sesshomeru was watching over all his pups now while Kagome was healing in their room. Every now and then he would allow the pups the see her but they had to be careful of her wounds from the battle from three weeks ago._

_Inuyasha returned to retrieve his small pack having agreed with Sesshomeru to join together since the day Inuyasha handed over Alpha to Sesshomeru. Inuyasha was okay with handing over Alpha status and Sesshomeru gave Inuyasha Beta. Kikyo was nervous to be around Kagome after all she and Inuyasha had a history and now Kagome was mated to a powerful Demon Lord. Her three kids were not the best behaving kids since they did have Inuyasha's genes. Her daughters all acted like their father since they were one quarter demons but her son didn't display any demonic anything. Her daughters were very adventurous leading thierselves into trouble a lot with Inuyasha constantly rescuing them. She hoped the kids would behave now since there was a new Alpha._

_Inuyasha had been givn permission to bring his entire village so everyone packed up and followed the Hanyou to the Western Lands settling in an unclaimed area where the new Alpha awaited them with the Miko Kagome and Lady of the Western Lands. Their two sons stood proudly while Kagome held their newborn daughter in her arms. The villagers accepted the terms and begun making their new homes with the help of Sesshomeru's guards._

_Sango and Miroku remained with the villagers not wanting to be confined and if something happened they would be the first line of defense. Sesshomeru accepted as Inuyasha, Kikyo and their four kids followed Sesshomeru and his family to the castle._


End file.
